ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Nanite Fusion
This is about 16 Year old Ben goes in a time machine and gets back to when he was 10 years old and is stuck But suddenly Nanites fall from the sky and into the Omnitrix! Characters Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson : '''10 Year old E.V.O. (Evil Villianous Oncrolivs are monsters) All his 10 year old Aliens have Nanite Powers! '''Glenwood Cody "Glen" Tennyson : '''Bens long lost twin Has a sample of Bens Omnitrix . Is and EVO '''Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson : '''Ben and Glen's cousin. Has the E.V.O. power to blast out of her hands! '''Kevin Ethan Levin : '''Ben , Glen , and Gwen's friend . Has the E.VO. Power to absorb anything and anyones powers! '''Zaymon : '''Evil E.V.O./Osmosian who plans to absorb every E.V.O.'s powers and use them for his own evil uses. Season 1 Villian '''Jackson "Jax" Nightsun : '''An evil teenager who wants to be the only human on earth. Season 2 Villian has the power to zap non-killing lava Episodes '''Season One 1.Its E.V.O. Time! : When Nanites fall from the sky. People get strange powers. The nanites fall in the Omnitrix and give Ben's Aliens Powers. At the very same moment a boy named Glen gets nanites into his copy of the Omnitrix. Ben and Glen meet and realise there twins. So Grandpa Max lets Glen and there friend Kevin on the summer camping trip they were doing in the RV.When playing in the woods the 4 meet a new enemy .....ZAYMON! They use there E.V.O. Powers. Ben goes Wildmutt and Glen goes Four Arms.Kevin absorbs a bit of Ben and Glen's Alien Power and hits Zaymon. Gwen blasts rocks at Zaymon.But this still doesn't stop him. Wildmutt jumped up and punched Zaymon. Followed by Four Arms who did a sword uppercut in Zaymon. Since he is an EVO he didn't die but was injured and fled. The gang celebrate with Pizza and bacon crisps. Yum! 2. Glen Gone : '''Zaymon captures Glen .The gang go to Washighton D.C. . Zaymon hypnotized the presidents body gards and are fighting the gang. Kevin absorbs some of there power and kicks some body - gaurd butt! Gwen starts shooting and Ben goes Cannonbolt. He makes a cannon bolt earthquake and frees Glen! Glen goes heatblast and shoots lava rocks with his slam cannon. His causes the body guards to stop fighting and Zaymon's plan is foiled so he flees.And its another win for the Tennysons and Kevin. '''3.I Am a Henchman Here Me Fight : '''When Zaymon fed up of getting beat by 10-year-olds.He calls a master robot kill Ben and his friends.So the robot attacks Bellwood trying to lur Ben to his trap.The gang find out and Ben tries to go hero but Master Robot grabs his arm making him unable to go hero.Gwen and Kevin Fight him but they cant deafet him! Glen goes Upgrade and turns into a hammer. He hits Master robot causing Ben to wriggle free. Ben goes XLR8 Splashes Master Robot and Master Robot is destroyed. '''4.Stuck Together : '''Gwen is stuck on a planet with a weird alien.The gang must travel to the planet and get Gwen back.The planet is deserted (Except for Gwen and the alien).On the way to the planet there is a Omnitrix signle thing so Ben and Glen can only turn into the other ones alien.They finnaly get to the planet but the alien attacks. Kevin quickly absorbs some of Gwens powers and shoots blasts at the alien but this doesn't stop him.Gwen uses her powers to get free and blasts the alien.Ben and Glen turn into Grey Matters and zap the alien unconsious. The gang go back to earth just in time for dinner '''5-7.We Wish You A Dreaded Xmas Part 1-3: '''It is Christmas Eve and Ben and Glen must kick butt before Santa arrives! Suddenly Ben's future self appears and stops them. He then goes a weird alien called Komodo and fights them. But the Omnitrix is out of Power so they call on Kevin and Gwen to help them.Kevin and Gwen help them and make Future Ben flee. Then after that they follow him and he seems to be attacking Santa! Ben and Glen goe Diamondhead and Punch future Ben back to the future.They go home just in time for Santa to give them presents. '''8-9.The Negetive 20 Part 1 + 2 : '''A group of twenty badgies come to destroy Ben and Glen.Gwen and Glen come to fight them with Ben and Glen.They battle hard but Gwen and Kevin cant deafeat him. Grandpa Max shoots a gun shot but that doesn't stop them!Glen and Ben goe Stinkfly and Beat the Baddies up with there goo punches.They throw them high in the sky til they cant be seen. '''10.The Negetive 20 Part 3 (Season Final) : '''The gang think they've deafeted the Negetive 20. But next Morning they attack again. Grandpa blasts his gun.Kevin absorbs Grandpas Gun.Gwen is getting ready to blast and Ben and Glen goe Ripjaws.Grandpa Max blasts his gun.Gwen blasts and so does Kevin. Glen and Ben finnish them of with a super sonic screams.Due to deafeting them they can now turn into diffrent aliens so Ben can go this alien and Glen can go another. They get 10 new aliens! '''Season Two 11.Jax's Taxes : '''I new villian wnats to kill humans his name is Jax . He has a ray to kill all humans but him.Bak in the Rus Bucket the gang find out whats happening. Only Ben and Glen come to fight Jax.Jax zaps lava at the twins but misses them.Ben goes Way Big and Glen goes Upchuck. Upchuck swalloes the lava and shoots it at Jax. Aand Way Big Slashes Jax with his chainsaw hands. Sincen Jax is an E.V.O. It doesn't kill him '''12.Jax , Max and Dax : '''Jax brings his twin bro's to destroy the Tennysons. The Tennysons fight hard. Kevin absorbs there powersand shoots Lava.Gwen shoots water and deafeats Max. Kevin absorbs Gwens power and deafeats Dax. Glen goes Glen wolf and does Spike blasts. Ben goes Benvictor and reflects the lava blasts that Jax threw deafeting them Glen and Ben's Aliens '''Season One Aliens Each of there aliens have there normal powers and some E.V.O. ones Season Two Aliens Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes